Rules of Engagement
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: Installment 4 of the beso!verse. AU. Announcing that you're getting married is not easy.


_Rules of Engagement_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

I take in a deep breath, staring at myself in the mirror. I'm scared; really, really scared. What will his family think when they find out that we're getting married? How will they feel about a girl like me being engaged to their son? How in the world am I going to make it through this night after announcing it, especially after how they acted when Sesshomaru introduced me to them as his girlfriend? That didn't go over too well and honestly; I don't want a repeat of that particular night.

"Rin," Sesshomaru says tapping on the door, "Are you almost ready?"

I brush a stray piece of hair out of my face and turn to the door, "Almost, I still have a few things to do then I'll be ready to go. Give me about five minutes."

"Alright," he says walking away from the door again.

I sigh, picking up my lipstick before I pull off the cap and begin to apply it to my lips. Let's just pray that this night goes over well.

After biting down on a piece of tissue to remove the extra lipstick, I glance at myself one last time in the mirror before turning to the door and pulling it opened. I walk out smoothing out my dress; readjusting the gold beaded empire waist as I step into the bedroom.

"You look amazing," Sesshomaru says as he walks over to me; taking my hand in his. "Black suits you nicely, my dear."

I smile; I can feel the blush rapidly spreading across my nose, "Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you," he says as we walk through his apartment to the door. He picks up his keys then opens the door, ushering me outside, "Are you ready to get this over with?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say as we walk down the stairs of his apartment towards his car. "I hope that this night goes over smoothly. You remember what happened the last time we had your entire family together when I first met them. That didn't end well."

"No it didn't," he says opening my door for me. I step inside and he closes the door for me before rounding the car and stepping into the driver's seat. "But this time should be better. Mother is out of town for the weekend so it's only going to be Father, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome, you, your friend, and I tonight so you needn't worry yourself about that. We'll actually be able to have a peaceful meal as a family for once."

He said it; he said it. Family. I'm a part of his family now. If only my family were still here. Then everything would have been all the more better.

"You're on the verge of crying," he notes not bothering to look at me, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," I say touching his shoulder letting my hand run down his well defined bicep, "You didn't say anything wrong. It's just you said family and I thought about my family and how they aren't here to celebrate this with me. I miss them dearly but I know that they are looking down at me from their places next to Kami with overly large smiles on their faces."

"I'm sure they're very happy you've found happiness," Sesshomaru says as he turns on to the strip. "And I'm sure that they would all love to be here now to celebrate this momentous occasion with you."

I smile, "I think you're right."

…

Walking through the restaurant to our table, I swear I want to run. How is everyone going to react? Hopefully the outcome is good.

"Seems our guests have arrived long before us," Sesshomaru says as we approach.

"It would seem so," I answer noting that everyone (minus Kimi plus Diamond) is already here. Oh Kami give me strength, "What do you say we don't keep them waiting for too much longer, hm?"

"I say it's a good idea," he says as we step closer.

"Sesshomaru, Rin, you've made it," Touga says giving the both of us a warm smile. "We thought you weren't going to show to your own dinner."

I was planning on it, "Of course we're here. It would make no sense for us to invite you all to dinner and we didn't even bother to show."

"Yes that is true," Touga says giving a light chuckle, "Sit and we'll order. The waitress stopped by a few moments ago but we told her we would wait until the last of our guests arrive."

Very thoughtful, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru helps me into my seat before taking the open one next to me.

"So, Rinny, what'd you call this dinner for anyways," Dia asks irking an eyebrow at me.

I took a breath, internally freaking out before saying, "You'll find out soon enough."

"I guess I'll take that," she says, glancing at me like she was trying to read me like she normally did.

Everyone is so going to freak out when we tell them about our engagement. I can already see it. Dia is likely to pass out. Touga and Izayoi will sputter. And Kagome and Inuyasha are bound to bang their heads on the table. Yeah, this is going to be very interesting. Google where are you when I need you? How am I going to make it through this one?

Kami give me strength.

"Hello everyone," we hear a woman say, making us all turn to look at her. "I'm Nami, I'll be your waitress for this evening. Can I interest you in some appetizers? Or would you just like to order?"

"We'll just order," Touga says with a small smile. "Can I have the sixteen ounce sirloin, medium rare with a side of mashed potatoes, gravy, mixed vegetables, and a roll?"

"Of course sir," Nami says as she quickly scribbled down the order before turning to everyone else, "And how about all of you?"

"Can I have the same thing excluding the mixed vegetables," Inuyasha asks.

"Sure thing," the waitress says writing it down.

"Can I have the Canadian Skuna Bay salmon," Izayoi asks smiling at the young lady as she hands over her menu.

"Of course, and the rest of you," Nami asks.

"I'll have the Mediterranean seafood cioppino," Diamond says, passing the menu to her.

"And I'll have the same," I say handing over my menu as well.

"I'd like to try the Maine lobster bisque," Kagome says closing her menu.

"And I will have the 2.25 lb Maine lobster," Sesshomaru says, "As well as a bottle of your finest wine."

"Of course sir," Nami says as she writes down the last of the orders before collecting his menu. "I'll have your wine out for you right away and your food will be served in about thirty minutes."

She turns and walks away, leaving us alone once more. I turn and look at Sesshomaru giving him a questioning look, asking if we should tell them now or wait a bit longer. He nods quickly before turning back to everyone else who was all giving us curious gazes.

I clear my throat, putting on my best smile. It's all or nothing now, "Everyone, we have an announcement to make."

"You're pregnant," Kagome asks, jumping to conclusions.

Kami have mercy no! I'm not pregnant, "N-no, I'm not pregnant."

I glance over at Sesshomaru who nods and takes over just as Nami returned, dropping off the wine bottle. Oh perfect timing, "Rin and I have decided… to get married."

I am telling you no lie when I say this, all of their jaws literally dropped and if any of them had been holding silverware, it would have clattered to their plates because they released them.

Quiet envelops us for a few moments before Inuyasha reaches over and picks up the bottle of wine, "Congratulations you two. How about we have a drink to celebrate because I definitely need one after hearing that my ice prince of a half brother is actually going to be getting married some day! I never thought I'd live to see the day you decided to settle down."

"Now Inuyasha," Izayoi chides, touching her son's arm, "Don't tease your brother. It's not easy finding someone you can settle down with these days, am I right?"

Touga nods, a small smile on his face, "Izayoi is right."

"Yeah, well I still say we should have that drink," Inuyasha says popping the bottle open before pouring some into a glass for himself and Kagome.

He then passes the bottle on to Diamond who pours herself some before handing it over to Touga. He quickly pours some for himself and Izayoi before giving it to Sesshomaru who pours ours. We all pick up our glasses in unison before Diamond speaks, "To Rin and Sesshomaru. May you have a long, prosperous, and happy relationship!"

We all clink our glasses before taking sips of the wine. Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I expected it go a whole different direction, but I'm happy with the outcome.

* * *

**Heh, gomen. I was supposed to have this finished months ago but uh well you see, I kinda lost the file and said screw it I'm not re-writing all that. It was only recently that I found it again (actually it was last night that I found it but that doesn't matter). So uh, I hope you all enjoyed the fourth installment of the beso!verse! I'll have **_Forever _**ready for you eventually. You'll probably get it during Seasonal Love.**

**Which brings me to my next line of business. If any of you would like a special one-shot or short story written for you, please leave a review with all the details or PM them to me by next Sunday, Dec. 16 which is when Seasonal Love will begin. I promise I will try to write every single one of them that you all ask for. Some may be posted a little later than others but they'll all be done, promise!**

**And so I leave you saying, feedback is love! Adios! See you when I update 'Stronger'! (which will be soon)**


End file.
